The Edge of Sanity
by beneaththewater
Summary: Life is fleeting, unmarked, and ultimately forgotten. A look into the mind of Shindo Saki.[One-shot] [DEATH] [Very minor incest implications]


**Title & Part Number:** The Edge of Sanity (1/1)

**Author:** Sarrasi

**Email Address:** lil underscore kilala at hotmail dot com

**Content/Rating:** PG. Very twisted. Some minor incest implications, if you want to look at it that way. Abuse. Physiological. Insanity. Minor character death. Sadistic tendencies…Saki and Muraki in the same room…

**Summary:** /Life is fleeting, unmarked, and ultimately forgotten./ A look into the mind of Shindo Saki.

**Spoiler Warning:** Spoilers for the Kyoto arc.

**Distribution:** Fanfiction dot net and mediaminer dot org

**Continuity notes:** I tweaked the scene a little so if something strikes you as 'Hey, it didn't happen that way!' I know it didn't, just go with it.

**Author's Notes: **Saki's POV. A healthy (?) mix of poetry and prose. (I'm experimenting with my writing style.) Please R&R! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Also, if anyone is interested in beta-ing for me, please send an e-mail to the address above.

_

* * *

_

_What are you thinking, dear brother?_

Your silver eyes settle on me with such ferocious hate and pain. Such a strange kind of love...I hesitate to believe even you can understand it.

Do you believe that it was I? Who caused your suffering? Who taunted you, twisted your soul, mind, and body; left you gasping, bleeding, broken and raw? Who tore away at your humanity and found such a sweet and deadly creature beneath?

Do you hate what you have become? Can you not grasp what I have created?

Am I the cause of your anger? The bane of your existence? Is that what you're screaming at me with such ferocity? Is that what you _truly_ believe? I can read your heart, Kazutaka, and it tells me a different story, not wrought with the false words that taint your sweet lips.

Your fingers press against the glass, a wall of your own creation, a minor degree of physical separation. You're so innocent still, Kazutaka, and still so very lost. Your fingers deftly trace patterns on the edge of sanity, searching blindly.

You would seek to resurrect me?

Your laughter pounds against the walls, as I watch your body, so coveted by the flames, twist in new grief and agony. Do you still feel? You are blessed indeed.

Did you truly wish for my return? Still so foolish, and easily deceived.

Tears trace your ivory cheeks and broken glass flashes, translucent in the fire's light. Even I cannot resist this, the fall... _Have you ever been seduced by death?_

In the end, we will not burn together, though you scream for me to stop, to grant you this most senseless wish. It brings me untold rapture, your stolen mortality. You will live, my broken doll of faulty animation, and mark our time apon the earth in crimson.

Life is fleeting, unmarked, and ultimately forgotten. I must leave you now, beautiful creation; life is swiftly pulled from me, flames dragging my soul into the depths.

_No Gods, no chains, but oblivion beckons._

I know you will not forget me. You will not live life or move on. What is written on the soul can never be lost, _forgotten_. It forever lingers in dark recesses of the mind and, perhaps, in untouched depths of fragile innocence. I'm sorry I cannot follow your decent, as you would mine, but the slow waltz into perfect insanity is your own to dance.

Take my last breath, Kazutaka, and live life as the shadow of death.

With my last breath, purest of creatures, I wish for your eternal damnation.

* * *

For anyone asking _what the hell just happened_: 

This takes place during the Kyoto Arc; The first part is just Saki's view of Muraki, the second occurs /during/ the fire. Basically, Saki was killed but saved Muraki's life so that he would continue to kill. (Shh. It's magic.)

And, yes, I know that was a long and dramatic death. Did anyone like it? Did anyone hate it? Would anyone like to give me that sort of death? (Please review, opinions are gratefully accepted and worshipped. )


End file.
